yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator Beast Deck
Certain Gladiator Beasts that cannot return back to the deck are not used commonly since they can stop the flow of switching and make you lose. Those cards however, if used correctly, can add extremely valuable effects. Gladiator Beast Decks took a hit with the release of the March 2009 Lists, which Limited Gladiator Beast Bestiari, one of the most often used Gladiator Beasts. The monsters are the main part of this deck, they can usually be used like a Toolbox allowing you to bring out the Gladiator Beast that you need depending on your situation. One of the best support for Gladiator Beasts is Test Tiger which allows you to switch in a weak (or strong) Gladiator Beast and activate it's effect. Elemental Hero Prisma allows you to contact fuse into Gyzarus by sending Bestiari with it's effect then use Test Tiger's effect and summon Darius and Special Summon Bestiari. Once Gladiator Beast Samnite gets released, Rescue Cat and be used with it and Test Tiger to activate one of the Gladiator Beasts effect. This type of deck is known as "Rescue Gladiator Beast".Another Gladiator Beasts Deck you could make is the Gladiator Beatdown which involes Lightsworn] and the new Indomitable Gladiator Beast to make your Gladiator Beast stronger.Shield Warrior allows a near unavoidable way to switch your Gladiator Beast by taking a few damage. The optional tech, Enraged Battle Ox, gives Gladiator Beasts Piercing damage so you can inflict more damage to your opponent. Shrink can help a Gladiator Beast a lot by destroying a monster most of the time and being able to bring out another Gladiator Beast at the same time. A much weaker alternative, Gladiator Beast's Inner Strength gives a 500 ATK boost and can recycle Gladiator Beasts in the graveyard if you don't want to wait for a Darius or Equeste. Mystical Space Typhoon and Heavy Storm are Splashable cards that work well in this deck. Since Gladiator Beasts don't rely on Spells and Traps too much, you can easily get a attack through with Cold Wave. Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield can help prevent a Gladiator Beast from being destroyed. Reinforcement of the Army can search out a Elemental Hero Prisma from your deck. My Body as a Shield can protect your monsters from being destroyed if you don't have the right cards on the field yet, Divine Wrath can patch up Heraklinos's weakness to monster effects. Most Gladiator Beast decks tend to only have 1-3 Gladiator Beast on the field to win, Kaiser Colosseum can take advantage of that by preventing your opponent from swarming. Burden of the Mighty can weaken your opponent's monster for your Gladiator Beasts to destroy.Some cards like Gladiator Beast War Chariot and Gladiator Beast's Respite can be easily retrieved from the Graveyard by Gladiator Beast Equeste so you can use them over and over to get reshuffles and keep Gladiator Beast Heraklinos safe.In these cases though only one 1 or 2 of War chariot or Respite sense odds are you can get them out first with Samnite then with Equeste you then retrieve them so after the cycle starts more copies of them is pointless Recommended Cards Monsters * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Andal * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Laquari x2 * Gladiator Beast Darius x2 * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus x1 * Test Tiger x2 * Elemental Hero Prisma x2 * Cyber Dragonx1 * Marshmallon * D.D. Warrior Lady * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * D.D. Crow x3 * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Spells * Smashing Ground * Gladiator Proving Ground x3 * Heavy Storm * Cold Wave x2 * Book of Moon * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon * Swords of Revealing Light * Indomitable Gladiator Beast(or Lightning Vortex) Traps * Waboku * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment x3 * Bottomless Trap Hole x3 * Torrential Tribute * Divine Wrath x2 * Dimensional Prison Extra Deck * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Side Deck * Light-Imprisoning Mirror * Pulling the Rug(hurts Anti-Meta decks like gadgets oppression or Little City Decks) * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Prohibition * Brain Control * Mind Control x3 * Enemy Controller * Beast King Barbaros(Skill drain) * Phantom Dragon(for lightsworns plus glads tend to only have three monsters out at a time anyway) * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer x3 (Brain Control and Mind Control work well against opposing Gladiator Beast Decks and Synchros) (Do not side Shadow Imprisoning Mirror, stops gyzarus) Category:Deck Type